Help Me!
by Black666Hunter
Summary: Lost in Burloo One Male MouseAnswers to the name...


Somewhere in Burloo, Southern Hemisphere, Mars, a lone figure stumbled into his hidden cave and slammed the hatch behind him, his eyes immediately settling on the shielded gap. He walked over and yanked the shield away before slumping into one of the chairs at the table in the main room and drawing out a piece of paper from the folder already there. He grabbed a pen from the jar sitting there too and began to write.

'My name is Scorpion Hunter, I need your help. I have lost a very important person somewhere in the streets of Burloo and now I beg of you to help me find him.' He starred at those words and realised just what they meant. He had just thrown away any chance he had of getting out of the area without getting hurt, but he had also thrown in every chance he would ever find his partner, Chain again.

He turned to the open window and sighed, he knew that if he ever wanted to find Chain, he needed help, but to ask for help would risk both their lives, but if he did not admit this was too hard then Chain would die. Talk about stuck in a difficult situation. 

He looked at the note again and signed it without another thought. He stuck it in an envelope, wrote the address for the security chief on the front, and sat it on the table beside the door. He would take it to the nearest message center later on in the day.

The simple act of losing Chain was enough to drive him crazy. He returned to the stone lined gap, well worn stone bench, and stared out across the plateau. He knew that he had to find Chain soon, he was in danger yet he also knew that it would be suicide to try anything on his own. He stretched out on the bench and crossed his arms across his chest, the tears just starting to fall. Scorpion looked up again, just as he finally lost control and the tears fell freely.

Just a few blocks away, Chain was having a hell of a time too. He had been caught during the night and now he had no idea where he was or who had him. All He could do was hope and pray that Scorpion would find him soon and get out of this mess.

The only time he ever saw another living thing was when someone came and dragged him out of his cell for another beating. All that kept Chain going was knowing that Scorpion was coming for him and would stop at nothing to find him. Food was a rarity and when it did come, it was just too gross to eat. He tried it once and was violently ill afterwards, this just adding to the hell he was in.

He stumbled backwards until he felt his back press against the cold stone, wall. It felt a little better on the great welts and gashes on his back. His shirt was tattered and covered in blood. His trousers were in a similar state. His boots had been taken as soon as he had arrived. He looked up towards the tiny window set well up in the wall and felt scared. 

He stepped away from the wall again and sunk to the floor, tucking his feet in close and leaning back again. The stone walls and floor did nothing for the warmth but He knew he had to try to conserve what body heat he could. He wrapped his arms around his knees and lay his head on top, his tail curled around his ankles. Although hardly the most comfortable way to sleep, it was the most practical.

As he sat there, trying to get some rest he heard the sound he had already learned to fear. He heard the footsteps of two men, coming down the corridor, by the sound of the footfalls, it was his military torturers. Chain scrabbled back to his feet and retreated to the far most corner, knowing that they would beat him as soon as they grabbed him.

Within seconds, the two mice had indeed stopped outside his cell and were arguing about him and what he knew.  
'I tell you, he will never tell us anything.' the first started 'I have to doubt that Magura. He knows what we need' argued the second.  
'You will see soon enough Ripper.' the one called Magura added as he fitted the key into the lock. Chain shuddered where he stood and pressed back harder against the wall.

The door swung open and both men stepped in.  
'You might as well come out to us Chain. We know you are getting weaker and will soon be no problem at all.' He just shuddered again and walked forward. Although he knew already that these men were not to be trusted, it was a better option compared to having them chase him down and belt him as punishment.

'You see Ripper, he can be reasonable if you treat him a little better.' Chain looked up at these words and saw Ripper handing Magura handful of money. Magura just slipped it into his pocket and grabbed Chain's collar.  
'Time to go and tell the truth traitor.' Ripper hissed as the men shoved him violently out the door.

Scorpion woke with a start and looked out across the now dark plateau. He shuddered in the cold wind as he looked at his watch. 'Hm…sitting here is not going to help Chain. I will go drop that letter off and take a walk, see what I can see.' he uttered as he sat up and replaced the shutter again.

A full twenty-four hours had passed since Chain had suddenly vanished from the face of the planet and Scorpion figured that now was as good as chance as any to look around. He rose unsteadily to his feet and crossed the room. His eyes set on the door and his body acting on autopilot. The mirror by the door gave Scorpion pause. He looked like hell. His vest was singed and blackened from several close shots. His fur was in no better condition. Scorpion turned from the door, vanished into the bedroom, and emerged seconds later, donning a fresh vest. He stepped into the bathroom quickly and cleansed his fur of the smell of battle. As he passed the hall table again, he traded his black, tri-strap eye-patch for a pale blue di-strap one.

With all these slight adjustments made, Scorpion felt sufficiently disguised to walk the streets and go unnoticed. As he passed the hall table, he pocketed the letter and holstered his blaster. Many Martians in this area carried weapons as a threat and would rarely use them. Scorpion on the other hand had no such problems.

Chain was frogmarched down the corridors to the interrogation room and was shoved inside. As he looked around, he saw something that truly terrified him. There in a cage on the far side was what looked to be a man. He was badly mangled, it was impossible to be sure. Only when it looked up at him did Chain truly see whom it was. He dashed across the room and knelt next to the cage. The man inside cringed away before he looked closer and his eyes lit up in recognition. 'Chain… is it really you?' the man in the cage was battered and looked close to dying.  
'Yes Thunder it's me. What happened to you?' Chain reached between the cage bars and lightly rested his hand on his old friend's shoulder. Thunder grasped his hand and held it tight.  
'I was captured…many months ago…they have been…torturing me…hoping I would…reveal the location…of the hidden base.' Chain's eyes started to fill with tears and he looked away swiftly. He felt Thunder's grip relax and as Chain turned back to look at his long lost friend, the door to the chamber swung open and the hard ass interrogator marched in.  
'on your feet prisoner!' the man was a bull of a man, standing a good six feet tall. Although Chain equalled his height, he was a man that inspired fear.

Chain gently ran his hand over Thunder's forehead and brushed his hair back before rocking back onto his haunches and standing upright. Two men walked towards him and grabbed his wrists. Chain just hung his head and just seemed to give up. The interrogator smiled slyly and pointed to the pillar that stood proudly there.

Chain was dragged back to it and tied tightly to it. He glanced around the room, his eyes immediately fell on the crate down near his feet, and he gulped. It was open and, laying there in neat rows were various weapons. From knives and axes to hammers and pieces of pipe and bar as well as a few wrenches. He looked back up, his eyes searching for Thunder but he was gone. Chain looked around the room again and felt conflicting emotions grab his gut as he saw Thunder being tied to a second pillar, looking straight at him. He felt glad that he was not dead but he was afraid for the safety of them both.

The guards stepped back and Chain had an idea about what was going to happen next. A second interrogator entered the room and stood next the first. Chain and Thunder both turned to look as the new man; Thunder looked back at Chain and shook his head.  
'I guess this is goodbye my dear friend. These men will kill at least one of us.' Thunder called across the room. Chain looked in horror at the second man and hopped he would be the one to take a crack at him. Thunder could simply not handle a real rough treatment.  
'Which one do you want, Bits?' the original interrogator asked.  
'I'll take the new one. He'll take a better beating.' Bits answered. 'We have had no luck getting anything out of him so far.' the original interrogator went on.  
'I had expected as much Tank. You have to do it properly.'

Chain checked his bonds surreptitiously and knew that there was no way he was going to escape. Thunder seemed resigned to his fate and just stood slumped against his bonds. The two interrogators stepped forward and drew cotton bandanas from pockets. Chain looked at Thunder for the last time before his eyes were covered. Bits smiled wickedly, picked up a hammer, and swung a mighty blow that struck Chain on the elbow. He hollered and let the pain wash over him. He heard another scream and as a reflex, Chain's head snapped around to look for Thunder but the bandana did not allow such a gesture.  
'Stay strong Chain.' Thunder called before he was hit again with a short jimmy bar across the kneecaps. Chain gulped again and mentally prepared for the next blow. Tank put the piece of pipe back into the crate and drew out a sledgehammer. Bits nodded and Tank swung it mightily and all in the room heard Thunder's leg break.  
'ARRGGHH' Thunder hollered again and Chain felt his resolve start to weaken.

'Please, stop. I may have the answers you need. I beg of you, leave my friend alone.' both Tank and Bits turned to look at Chain. Tank dropped the sledgehammer and walked over.  
'Chain, no you mustn't. I am not worth the secrets. You have to keep strong.' Tank shook his head and grabbed his own piece of pipe again. 'You have to give them enough to think about that their friends mean nothing.' he added as he approached Thunder and swung again, hitting Thunder right across the hips. Thunder fell silent and then started whimpering.

Both interrogators turned to face Chain. One pulled his bandana off as the other stood by with a large bat in his hand. Chain looked from one to the other.  
'What are you after Tank?' both mice raised their eyebrows before the one named Tank smiled again. 'We are after the location of the secret base that The Hunters use in this area.' Chain flicked his gaze to Thunder and felt his stomach clench. 'I will tell you what I know, just please leave Thunder alone.' Chain knew that he had to try to manage everything that affected him. His mind was flying at a hundred miles an hour as he tried to work out where to send them.  
'We have a deal. Now, please continue.' Thunder raised his head a little, as he heard Chain's deal.  
'The Hunters will be at their northern residence at the moment, preparing for her yearly influx of work. You will find their base exactly three miles from Averly, heading due north. Three stone monoliths mark the entrance, each three hundred feet high. In the centre of the triangle they form you will have to dig down a little bit to find the steel door that protects her.' the two interrogators looked at each other, amazed that it had been so easy to extract the information from him. Bits nodded as he marked the location on a map, which he then slid out of sight.  
'You have done well Chain. As your reward you will be moved to a slightly larger cell and your friend here will move in with you.' Chain nodded, pleased to have managed that much.

Scorpion staggered back into his cave, his hope crushed and his whole existence in question. He dropped his blaster back onto the table and walked straight into the bathroom. During his circuit of the town, he had encountered a band of Army Brats who had come to hunt him down. The resulting laser battle had seen Scorpion badly wounded and three of the Army Brats die. The remaining Army Brats had run when the cops had arrived on the scene. Scorpion had slid his blaster back into its holster and played dead. The security boys had gathered round, all eyes on him. Then one of them knelt down and reached for his neck. Scorpion lay still and felt the officer's hand search for a pulse. The cop had real cold hands.  
'Argh! Cold hands there buddy.' the hand vanished from his neck and returned moments later, now warm. 'Sorry about that sir, I wasn't sure if you were conscious.' Scorpion just nodded slightly and allowed the police to roll him over slowly. As he sat up, he felt and saw the full extent of his injuries. 'You going to be alright sir?' someone else asked. Scorpion looked him self over again and shook his head.  
'No, I'm not going to be alright. I will survive but I need a lift back to my home. I'll direct from someone's bike.' he struggled to his feet and slowly limped to the closest one.

Scorpion looked into the mirror and shook his head. He was an absolute mess. His fur was once again covered in blood from several injuries. His face was especially gross from either splashbacks or some of his other surface wounds. He had a small knife still wedged in his left arm as well as large gashes through his left shoulder and right thigh. He knew that he should seek medical attention but he did not wish to cause any unnecessary attention to his current state. He already knew that he was a hunted man and he was not willing to take any risks like that again.

His eyes dropped to the secure channel radio clipped to his belt and he knew exactly what he needed to do. He checked the water level before running a small bath and dressed the three major wounds as best as he could. When he was satisfied that no water would reach his major wounds he slid into the warm water and closed his eyes. Scorpion knew that there was only one person that he could turn to, but he did not know if they were around.

He heard something at the door and he rose and stepped out of the tub, grabbing his dressing gown and sliding into it. He walked to the door as he tied it securely around his waist. As he reached the table he grabbed his blaster and held it at the ready.

The door swung open and Scorpion stepped back into the bathroom, his blaster held up and the safety off. A familiar mouse stepped into the room and closed the door behind them. Scorpion lowered his blaster slightly and stepped out from the bathroom.  
'Identify yourself!' he called from the safety if the bathroom door. The other person pushed back the hood of their jacket and Scorpion's jaw dropped.  
'Rictor! I was just thinking about you.' he turned and smiled slightly, before looking Scorpion over quickly.  
'Hello Scorpion, I heard you were in town. Where's Chain?' Scorpion looked down at the floor before meeting Rictor's gaze.  
'Chain was captured last night and when I went out to see what I could find out several mercs jumped me. I was just going to call you.' Rictor smiled again before helping Scorpion back to the window seat.  
'Don't you worry anymore Scorpion, I'll help you find Chain, but the first thing is to clean you up.' Scorpion shuddered a bit, due in part to the cold and in part to the shock.

Rictor removed her jacket and threw it around his shoulders before carefully unwrapping his thigh. A quick glace at the wound and he reached for the backpack he had brought with his. Rictor pulled out a suture kit and looked Scorpion straight in the eyes. 'I'm not going to lie to you Scorpion. This will hurt like hell.' he just nodded and gritted his teeth. It was at that moment that he knew he was no longer alone in his search.

Chain leaned back against a different stone wall and looked down at Thunder, curled against his side, his leg had been roughly straightened and now lay out straight, tied to a large stick that Bits had given them, Chain had used his own shirt, to tie it all together. That simple pleasure was enough for Chain to regain hope that Scorpion would find him again. Thunder moved in his sleep and Chain pulled him in closer to his chest. He could feel the change in Thunder and he started to sing one of the songs that Thunder had taught him.

When you are a soldier I will be your shield I will go with you into the battlefield And when the arrows start to fly Take my hand and hold on tight I will be your shield, 'cause I know how it feels When you are a soldier

Thunder slowly opened his eyes and looked straight into Chain's eyes. His eyes were filled with pain and fear, yet lying beneath all that these was another emotion; love, compassion, honour. Chain could not be sure.  
'Now you listen to me Chain. I am not important enough for you to be risking the safety of the Hunters. I have lived my life and I am happy with it. Now it is time for you to move on and guard his, take care of his and let his care about you.' Chain just stared dumbly back at Thunder before nodding slowly.  
'You're absolutely right. I have made a dreadful mistake. I should have never told them about their base.' Thunder reached up and placed his hand over his mouth.  
'No, I know about the base that you sent them to and I am certain that they will be there.' Chain caught the look in Thunder's eyes and just nodded.

Scorpion opened his eyes and felt relief flood through him. He was back in bed and could feel solid dressings around many of his wounds. He sat up and looked around the room. All was silent, until a hushed, male voice broke the silence and began to sing.

When you're tired from running I will cheer you on Look beside you and you'll see you're not alone And when your strength is all but gone I'll carry you until you're strong And I will be your shield 'cause I know how it feels When you're a soldier

Scorpion looked around again but could see no one. He rose unsteadily to his feet and limped out into the main area. Rictor was sitting on the bench, a small photo of Chain held in his hand. He smiled softly and felt for the first time, as if he was completely safe. The loss of Chain had lost a little of the sting and the felling of having no allies had vanished completely.

He looked up and grinned. Scorpion looked a little unsteady and he should still have been sleeping.  
'Come now, Scorpion, you should be trying to get some sleep.' he nodded sheepishly 'I cannot relax enough; I am too worried about him.' Rictor smiled a tired smile and patted the couch beside his.  
'Come and sit down Scorpion, I will take care of you. Everything will be fine' Scorpion nodded slightly and settled back on the couch, his head in Rictor's lap. Rictor stretched his tail out and after a few attempts, flicked out the lights.

Chain could no longer tell which way was up. He had been interrogated again during the night, just so his captors could be sure he was telling the truth. He had kept with the story about the base North of Averly.

He had finally been returned to Thunder and had spent another couple of hours getting him back to sleep and Chain was finally just dozing off when bright light flooded into his cell. He shielded his eyes and pulled Thunder closer instinctively.  
'Get on your feet, both of you! You will pay for this!'

They were both dragged to the interrogation chamber, but this time, Chain was thrown into 'the pit' while Thunder was tied to the pole. Chain stood on a steel grate floor; his hands were tied to a matching grate that served as a roof. He could hear Thunder groaning but he was powerless to help him.  
'Remove the floor!' Chain looked down as the grate he was standing on was suddenly yanked out from under him and he dropped. Not too far, mind you, but just far, enough to cause significant pain when his shoulders were jerked and his hands were forced to hold his weight. The next thing he noticed was that the ropes around his wrists were removed and he was just left hanging there, not sure how long he could hold on for.  
'You lied to us. You told us where to find a base that must have been abandoned for several years and for that…one of you will die.' Chain could not see who had spoken, but he had a firm idea that it was Tank.  
'How were we supposed to know he'd moved? I have been here for several months and Chain just got into the country the day you caught him. Rictor does not just advertise he's moving you know.' Thunder was starting to get a little annoyed.  
'Shut Up! I do not care about that. Where else does he have bases?' Bits spoke this time. Chain pulled himself up, so his face was pressed against the mesh, his hands gripping the larger bars, leaving the main part of his hand on top of the bars.  
'he has bases all over the place, sometimes he uses them and sometimes he just parks himself in a cave.' Tank walked over and placed his foot on Chain's left hand, pressing slightly. Chain bit the inside of his lip to stop himself from crying out.

'Leave him alone. I think I know where Rictor could be at the moment.' Tank spun on the spot, ripping the skin off the back of Chain's hand. He clenched his teeth and tried to let the pain wash over him. Bits walked over to Thunder and slapped him, hard. 'Don't!' Tank yelled and finally he stepped off Chain's hand. He looked down and could not see the bottom but he knew that he needed to look at his shattered hand. He slid his good arm across the bars and grabbed a different one and let his right arm fall. He immediately felt relief in it. 'he could be in the hidden cave about four miles out of town in a westerly direction, it's fairly big. I know he goes there occasionally.' Thunder was giving the location of where Scorpion was hiding. Chain felt his heart break.  
'Oh god no.' he uttered as he finally looked at his hand. The whole back of it, from wrist to the main knuckles was ripped open to the bone. He felt his body grow weak and he knew that he was going to fall. 'I'll see you again soon Thunder.' he yelled as his arm slipped off the bars and he fell straight down. Only to hit the floor another few feet down.  
'Catch him, if he escapes, it is all over.' Chain looked up and saw the faint light at the far end and he started running, wrapping his smashed hand in his vest as he ran.  
'Run Chain Run!' was the last thing he heard as he approached the ladder at the end. He risked a look and saw light chasing him, lights that were attached to blasters.

He leapt up the ladder, having a little trouble with just one hand but he managed it, shouldering open the hatch at the other end. Chain took off down the street, using the map that he had remembered so long ago. He knew that he would have to go back for Thunder, if he lived or not, Chain owed him that much.

The pain in his hand was becoming excruciating as Chain turned and ran into the hidden cave and straight up the stairs. He just kept running as he reached the furthest section and thundered down the corridor. He stopped out the front of the wooden hatch and belted the door with his other fist, praying that he was still here.

A sleepy looking Rictor opened the door and got the shock of his life.  
'Chain. Merciful Ares, you're safe.' he just looked at him and fainted, the blood loss finally getting the better of him. He carefully grabbed him under the shoulders and dragged him in, sealing the hatch just as more footsteps pounded outside.

His shattered hand bumped a large stone and he roared. Rictor just managed to get his hand over his mouth in time, keeping the roar from alerting the mice outside. He pulled his hand to his chest and nodded. he saw the tears in his eyes and helped him up.  
'I just got Scorpion to sleep. Try not to wake him up either. He's been shot and needs his rest.' Chain nodded and sunk into the chair opposite. Rictor slid a stool under his feet and grabbed his first aid kit again.  
'Mother Mars Chain, what the hell did you do to your feet?' he just groaned and passed out again. Rictor shrugged and dressed his feet and then gently lifted his vest wrapped hand from his chest. The whole vest was stained red and as he gently removed it, he felt sick to the pit of his stomach.

Chain opened his eyes again and Rictor looked him directly in the eyes.  
'Now you listen to me, I am gonna have to stitch this up a bit and I can tell you, that it's gonna hurt like hell.' Chain nodded and gritted his teeth.  
'Just get it over with.' Rictor nodded and lifted his hand up, looking at it by the light of a forehead mounted lamp. he drew a suture kit from his first aid kit and opened it.  
'You ready?' he was concerned that there was something else on his mind. Chain just nodded and Rictor stared sewing the scraps of skin together. Chain gritted his teeth and clenched different muscles as he worked. Then it finally got too painful and he yelped. Scorpion was awake in a flash, his eyes taking in the situation as his body rose back into a sitting position. He rose and came around behind Rictor, his hands closing tightly around Chain's upper arm, cutting out the pain and allowing Rictor to pick up the pace a bit more.

'Take it easy now Chain. I am all finished. You can sleep now.' his eyes drifted closed and Scorpion removed his hands. he grabbed a blanket and lightly tucked it around him. Scorpion stretched out on the couch and drifted off to sleep again. Rictor curled up between them and closed his eyes

The very next day, a lone figure slipped out of the room wearing all black and carrying several weapons. Rictor weaved back down the alley ways, following the directions that Chain had given him. He found the hatch in the street and slipped through it. He jogged down the tunnel and as he reached the end he heard someone singing and he knew it was Thunder.

I will be the one you can cry your songs to My eyes will share your tears And I'll be your friend if you win Or if you're defeated Whenever you need me I will be hise

When you're lost in darkness I will hold the light I will help you find your way through the night I'll remind you of the truth And keep the flame alive in you And I will be your shield 'Cause I know how it feels When you are a soldier

Rictor stepped out into the semi shadows of 'the pit' and using a special set of claws, he was able to climb up the wall and take a quick look around. he saw nobody and so he swung across to where Thunder was hanging. He wrapped his legs and tail around him and he opened his eyes and looked around, he saw the damage they had done to him and gently he pulled him closer.  
'Quieten down now Thunder. Chain sent me for you.' he looked towards his and he quickly cut the ropes from around his wrists and helped him swing onto his back. He clung on as tight as he could as Rictor lowered them both to the ground.  
'All right Thunder. I want you to relax. I'm going to sling you over my shoulders and get us both back home, safe and alive.' he nodded and let himself be lifted and thrown across his shoulders. he started into a loping run that would not jolt him around too much.

They slipped out the hatch in the street and he hoisted him back onto his shoulders and disappeared back down the alleyways. They returned a different way to the way he had left. As they slipped into the hotel, he caught a glimpse of Tank and he picked up his pace, this time taking the hidden stairs instead of the main ones. It was easy to slip into his section and rouse Chain and Scorpion.  
'Time to leave guys.' he added as he carried Thunder straight up the hidden stairwell and set him underneath her ship. Scorpion and Chain came out seconds later, to see Rictor open the undercarriage and drop out on a harness. He wrapped a second harness around Thunder and lifted them both back into the interior.

Chain and Scorpion leapt into the cockpit but neither of them took the pilots seat. Scorpion slipped into the rear gunner's seat and Chain slipped in beside Thunder, so with a shrug Rictor took the pilots seat and carefully ran up the engines, he saw several of the other mice and let Scorpion have his fun with them as he did final checks and blasted them up into the sky.


End file.
